Benzoimidazol-2-yl pyrimidines are useful compounds for modulating H4 receptor activity, and so for the treatment of disease states, disorders, and conditions mediated by H4 receptor activity, including allergy, asthma, autoimmune diseases, and pruritis. Such compounds, and their methods of use, are described inter alia in U.S. Pat. No. 8,598,189, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.